Countdown to UnDead
by SoulVirus
Summary: Relive the horror that started in the underground Hive facility as we see through the eyes of one of the scientists who became trapped in the Hive up to the point of the T-Virus outbreak.
1. Morning Shift

**Disclaimer:**_ I DO NOT own Resident Evil or any of its contents, all credit goes to Capcom and anyone else who worked on Resident Evil. Although I am responsible for my own O.C's. Thank You._

* * *

**A/N:** This story of Resident Evil is in first person mode, so it takes the form of either man or woman whose description can only be made by you the reader. Also this story takes place just a few hours before the opening title of Resident Evil the movie, you will find some parts of the story have been blended in to roughly match that of the timeline of Resident Evil the movie. But all I can ask of you is to just enjoy it. Also this is a mini-series so the chapters will be short and the story itself short as well. Thank You.

* * *

**Summary:** Relive the horror that started in the underground Hive facility as we see through the eyes of one of the scientists who became trapped in the Hive up to the point of the T-Virus outbreak.

* * *

**Countdown to Un-Dead**

**Chapter 1**

**Morning shift.**

**3am**

**Umbrella Hive**

**4 Hours to T-Virus Outbreak**

At the beginning of the 21st century, The Umbrella Corporation had become the largest commercial entity in the United States. Nine out of every ten homes contain it products, and its political, financial and commercial influence is felt everywhere.

In public it is the leading supplier of computer technology, medical products and healthcare.

But unknown even to its own employees and known to only a handful of staff, our massive profits are generated by military technology, genetic experimentation and viral weaponry.

Hidden deep underneath the city of Raccoon, is the Hive, a top secret underground facility that is occupied by Umbrella.

The Hive is one of Umbrella's most treasured of all facilities, it means we can get on with our work without the hassle of anyone sneaking around or inspecting us in doing our jobs. Security is tight, with highly armed and vicious sniffer dogs. As well as security the whole of the Hive is operated via computer. The Red Queen, a vast supercomputer that controls every bit of the Hive, even her defence mechanisms are somewhat brutal but effective.

Even though Umbrella is widely known, they do have their dark secrets. Which is where the Hive comes in.

I am a scientist that is working along with a team that is currently working on a breakthrough. That breakthrough is highly confidential; no one is to know about our work, at all. Our project is entitled Project: Regenerate.

I began walking through the maze of corridors and looking into the see-through laboratories that were half empty, apart from a few scientists that were dealing with other matters, at 3am in the morning.

Despite working for Umbrella, the wage was excellent, but the times of work were just ridiculous. Hardly enough time to get enough sleep around here. Working in the Hive, had its setbacks, for one reason, no one leaves the Hives unless they have clearance and a damn good reason for leaving. Every employee and staff slept in the Hive using the provided settlement's that was given to us when we arrived in the Hive.

I approached a heavily security part of the Hive, an airtight see-through and soundproof room. I had to use several means of getting past the security check point, I had to use my key card, had to use the retinal scanner, fingerprint scanner and voice recognition software, I also had to spit and prick my finger also just to gain access.

That was the thing about Umbrella, security was _very_ heavy. I dare not think what would happen if someone was caught sneaking around without clearance.

I passed all security checkpoints before the metallic door in front of me slowly swung itself open at its own accord.

"_Welcome, Doctor Meadows._" said the electronic voice as I passed through the door.

The laboratory was small, big enough for me and my colleagues to move around.

In the middle of the room was large table with two computers on it.

One of my colleagues was placing a white rabbit on the table, while another colleague or mine was taking out from a cold isolated compartment two vials, one with green liquid in and the other with blue liquid in. The colleague placed the two vials into a syringe needle.

"Gear up folks!" I said to them. We all grabbed our hazmat suites. There was a reason for this.

These two vials contained a virus, the green vial was harmless, but the blue vial was deadly under any circumstances.

Once in our protective gear we began a series of experimentations on the rabbit.

"This here is Skipper, he is weak and is dying of cancer." said one of the colleagues in the lab.

"Then let's change that!" I promptly said. "Blue injection first, readings and then green injection, understood!" I asked trough my visor. I sounded almost muffled even by hearing my own voice from behind the visor of the suit I was wearing.

Delicately, one of the colleagues picked up the needle gun with the blue virus in. The other colleague held the rabbit down. The needle went in and the rabbit did not move nor did it startle at the pain of the needle that was inserted into the back of its neck.

"You think this virus could be the cure to cancer?" asked one of the colleagues.

"The T-Virus is designed to insert its own cells into that of the cells of Humans, thus regenerating them. You all know how cancer is brought on, one single cell in the human body gets damaged or mutates, spreads like a virus, the T-Virus can change that." I said hopefully.

We ran multiple of tests, with me taking readings.

"The cancer cells in Skipper are degrading," said the first colleague.

"Confirmed, T-Virus has integrated itself with Cancer cells and is regenerating them back into the cells that they should have been the first time. I am also reading signs that Skipper's dead cells are also being brought back to life."

"It is working." I said with a smile on my face. "We now have confirmed that the T-Virus not only regenerates dead cells, but can terminate Cancer cells also. We have found the cure for Cancer." I said smiling. "Inject the Anti-Virus into Skipper!" I ordered.

The colleague that had injected Skipper with the T-Virus injected the white rabbit with the Anti-Virus, the green vial.

As useful as the T-Virus was at times, it was still highly unreliable. We had to use the Anti-Virus to keep the T-Virus in check in case something disastrous would happen. There was still very little we knew about the T-Virus. I guess that is why they call it the Tyrant Virus, because a Tyrant was completely impossible to control.

"Virus is fading away sir!" said one of the colleagues.

I nodded my head, I knew, I just knew that we were on the right track to finding some use for this Virus, we have found a way to cure Cancer and other known diseases that have struck poor unfortunate souls such as those who are dying from terminal illnesses across the world.

It had been almost 2 hours for us, stuck inside a laboratory, experimenting on a rabbit trying to restore Humanity to a much more healthy style. As much as I hated experimenting on animals, there was not much we could do, nowadays there was nought anyone would be willing to volunteer to be experimented on, so we had to do with animals. We worked on almost 5 different rabbits all who were injected with the T-Virus and showed similar results to Skipper whom we tested on first. Not only that, but there was also the paperwork we needed to fill out, the paperwork was a major pain the arse.

"Okay, place everything back to where they came from, starting with the Viruses, place them back into storage." I ordered.

"Yes, sir." The colleagues both said. As soon as the viruses were back in their refrigerated compartment, highly sealed from the outside world, I felt safe. Skipper was placed back in the cage that was situated within the laboratory; I looked at all the rabbits that were in their cages. I felt almost sorry for them. Looking at him now, the rabbit seemed full of energy; I guess all this scientific work Umbrella does, actually pays off.

After closing everything down, the viruses back behind their safely guarded containment area, everything back to where it was before I entered the laboratory, I left.

I walked back toward the lift area; the working day was slowly starting for those who worked in the Hive. As I walked towards where the lifts are, I turned to see a window that mimicked the skyline of the city of San Francisco, even though the wall was actually hollow, but having this convincing window pane of a fake San Francisco was not as convincing when you get your head around the fact that you are working underground. Apparently Umbrella thought it would be a good idea to have something to look at to take the edge off the fact that we were actually working underground. It didn't work for me, not sure about the others who worked down here.

My shift had ended, and I made my way back to the staff quarters, where I'd figured I may as well get some sleep before my noon day shift.

As soon as I was in the lift it started to make its way towards the employee's staffroom.

The lift stopped right on the very level I was going to. The lift doors opened and there before me, was a wide white open room filled with chairs and coffee and vending machines.

I walked over to a coffee dispenser and ordered myself a nice cup of steaming coffee. The best thing about ordering coffee and food was that, it was all animated. No need to pay, The Red Queen did everything for you in superfast motion. I guess that was the only thing that was good about The Red Queen, apart from its many monitors where it watches the Hive and everyone in it. But it sure was intelligent even beyond me.

There were a few scientists and others who worked in other parts of the Hive who were getting ready for their morning shifts.

I drank my coffee and threw the cup into a recycled bin, and walked to the back of the room where rows and rows of comfy white sheeted beds were glistening before me.

As miraculous the Hive was, Umbrella sure had a thing for white. You had to get used to it, everywhere you looked was white clear walls, apart from a few silvery metal and the logo of Umbrella against the walls. Other than that, there was white.

I prepped myself down onto the nearest bed and lay back onto the pillow. My eyes closed rather suddenly as I drifted off into a deep sleep, free from all this working business.

* * *

******Copyrighted ©**

******A/N:** What do you think? If there is anything you want me to change or do, leave a review and I will get back to it as soon as I can.

SoulVirus

**Chapter written out 16/8/2012**

**Re-modified 7/9/2012**

**Updated 23:05pm**


	2. Fire Alarm

**Disclaimer:**_ I DO NOT own Resident Evil or any of its contents, all credit goes to Capcom and anyone else who worked on Resident Evil. Although I am responsible for my own O.C's. Thank You._

* * *

**A/N:** This story of Resident Evil is in first person mode, so it takes the form of either man or woman whose description can only be made by you the reader. Also this story takes place just a few hours before the opening title of Resident Evil the movie, you will find some parts of the story have been blended in to roughly match that of the timeline of Resident Evil the movie. But all I can ask of you is to just enjoy it. Also this is a mini-series so the chapters will be short and the story itself short as well. Thank You.

* * *

**Summary:** Relive the horror that started in the underground Hive facility as we see through the eyes of one of the scientists who became trapped in the Hive up to the point of the T-Virus outbreak.

* * *

**Countdown to Un-Dead**

**Chapter 2**

**Fire Alarm.**

**6am**

**Umbrella Hive**

**1 Hour to T-Virus Outbreak**

Had it not been for that sudden thump that woke me up suddenly form my perfect dream, which now I cannot remember, I might have been able to get at least couple more hours sleep. I had only been asleep for an hour and that was not enough. I could not get back to sleep after that sudden thump. That was the problem with me, as soon I wake up, it will take me more than a few minutes for me to get back to sleep.

"ARGH!"

_THUD!_

I sat up and looked around; I was the only person sleeping in the bed section of the staff quarters.

"ARGH!"

_THUD!_

I heard it again, that thud sound and that sound of someone groaning almost came from the lounge part of the staff quarters.

"ARGH!"

_THUD!_

I got up and walked carefully into the lounge quarters. At first I saw no one, but then I saw someone knelt down on the floor doing something, he suddenly made me jump as he popped up right in front of me.

"ARGH!"

_THUD!_

The person got up holding a heavy looking box in his arms and placed them on one of the many tables in front of him. My heart raced a bit after the man's sudden actions of him popping up before me. _Give me a fright why don't you_, I thought to myself. I couldn't help but smile and laugh through my nose at what happened.

The man saw me and smiled at me, I smiled back. "Not sure why you need more books to read, they are all scientific books anyway, me, I prefer magazines and…hot lush babes naked on the front page getting fucked…I love porn."

"Yeah, well, as soon as you get out of this place, have one on me." I said to the man.

The man laughed and he left the quarters by getting into the elevator, leaving five boxes on the table. I walked over to one of the boxes and opened them up. The man was right, inside the box were scientific books all based on science.

One of the books were entitled 'Bio-Organic Weapons Explained' like we needed to know what Bio-Organic Weapons were, half of the time I wondered what Umbrella saw in us and by giving us this shit.

I picked up the book and sat down and began to read, the first page of the book was already capturing me, and I was drawn into it.

**6:45am**

**15 minutes to T-Virus Outbreak**

_Bio Organic Weapons are considered to be the most volatile and uncontrollable types of Weapons in history. Most accounts of earliest bio organic weapons are today considered to be humans themselves. _

_Across time tyrants, lords and terrorists and even at times government officials will use humans as test subjects and unleash them to the population hoping to infect others of certain diseases._

_During the beginning of the 21__st__ century, even the Umbrella Corporation has been slandered in creating a few Bio Organic Weapons which was later ruled out._

Reading this book was so fascinating, for once Umbrella actually got something right in terms of catching up on some reading.

**7am**

**T-Virus Outbreak**

As I was so engrossed into this book, my enjoyment was cut short the loud ringing sound of the fire alarm that rang through the staff quarters.

"Typical, another fire drill."

I placed the book down and walked towards the doors of the elevator which would take me to the nearest fire exit. The doors didn't open for me, which they were supposed to in the event of a standard fire drill. When they didn't open I went to the nearest emergency exit, as I walked towards the emergency exit the doors closed on their own accord locking me in the staff quarters all alone.

"What the hell?!" I said to myself.

I had a bad feeling about this, and either way, if this was a drill I wasn't getting out any time soon.

* * *

******Copyrighted ©**

******A/N:** Yes, I know it is short, but if there is anything you want me to change or do, leave a review and I will get back to it as soon as I can, even if you want me to stretch this chapter out a bit, just let me know.

SoulVirus

**Chapter written out 21/8/2012**

**Re-modified 11/9/2012**

**Upated 22:52pm**


	3. Zero Hour

**Disclaimer:**_ I DO NOT own Resident Evil or any of its contents, all credit goes to Capcom and anyone else who worked on Resident Evil. Although I am responsible for my own O.C's. Thank You._

* * *

**A/N:** This story of Resident Evil is in first person mode, so it takes the form of either man or woman whose description can only be made by you the reader. Also this story takes place just a few hours before the opening title of Resident Evil the movie, you will find some parts of the story have been blended in to roughly match that of the timeline of Resident Evil the movie. But all I can ask of you is to just enjoy it. Also this is a mini-series so the chapters will be short and the story itself short as well. Thank You.

* * *

**Summary:** Relive the horror that started in the underground Hive facility as we see through the eyes of one of the scientists who became trapped in the Hive up to the point of the T-Virus outbreak.

* * *

**Countdown to Un-Dead**

**Chapter 3**

**Zero Hour.**

**7:05am**

**Umbrella Hive**

**5 minutes past Outbreak time**

I had no idea what happened, or what was happening. I was trapped, all alone in the staff headquarters, locked, isolated, as if in quarantine.

I went searching for a monitor. There on the wall was monitor which the Red Queen monitored all activity in the Hive.

"Hello!" I said waving my arms in front of the small monitor. "What is going on? I am still trapped here, let me out!" I said to the monitor. I knew the Red Queen could hear me; it was a supercomputer that was designed to interact with humans. "Hello! Can you hear me! I need to get out! If this is a fire drill I need to get out and make my way to the nearest evacuation point, you have locked me in!"

I waited for a response.

"_Continue with your duties._" the voice of the Red Queen said in a female child's voice.

"I'm sorry?" I asked it frowning.

"_Continue with you duties._"

"I am not on duty I am _off_ duty, off, do you get that?" I asked the monitor.

"_Continue with your duties._"

"What is wrong with you?" I asked it.

"_Continue with your duties._" it repeated again.

"Evacuation protocol 001, subsection A2, in the event of a real life fire or fire drill or outbreak, all Umbrella personnel, colleague's, staff etc. must be evacuated to the nearest evacuation point before RQ (Red Queen) that is _you_, can seal the Hive, you are putting me in danger, it is a breach of code!"

The first thing I remember doing when I came Umbrella was read the security protocol and the rules. I have to admit I was a sucker for rules, other scientists thought I was being mellow dramatic or paranoid in reading the codes and rules of this Hive. I have even studied the Red Queen as well, and I sort of knew how she operated.

I waited for her response.

"_Continue with your duties._"

"Like fuck I will!" I said to her.

By the sealed door which was basically an escape route in case there was a fire or anything, was an axe, I opened the small box it was kept in and sung it at the door which was covered in glass.

"Shit!" I said to myself, I was starting to get a little panicked. I threw a couple more swings at the glass emergency exit door. No good came of it. The glass didn't shatter nor did it budge.

"Oh, fuck!" I said dropping the axe and ran my hands through my hair. I began breathing heavily at the thought that I was most likely the only person left in the Hive, awaiting whatever fate waited for me.

Then it suddenly hit me. "It's a malfunction," I said to myself. "As soon as Umbrella technicians see it is a malfunction they will come and get me." I smiled.

"_Evacuation complete, evacuation complete, evacuation complete!_"

I began frowning at this.

I looked at the monitor of the Red Queen. I was confused now, but obvious it was malfunctioning.

Then the lights all went out, and faint blue glow came from somewhere, at least there a bit of light for me to see. I looked back at the monitor of the Red Queen; I could clearly see a little red dot. I got that sense that it was looking at me.

"What happened to the lights!" I asked, my breathing became shallower. I began to sweat a little as well.

"_Power cut in progress._" the childish voice of the Red Queen said.

"What?" I asked. This made no sense at all.

"_All exits sealed, evacuation complete, releasing Halon gas._"

My eyes widened at the sound of the word Halon gas. I knew that Halon was deadly in high doses, and the room I was in was sealed tight. There was no escaping the Halon gas that would be released into this room.

Without warning, streams of white streaks came shooting from the ceiling in holes in the roof and began expanding rapidly towards me.

I ran back to the glass door and picked up the axe. This time frantically banging on the glass.

"Disable system, disable system!" I shouted back at the monitor of the Red Queen. "DISABLE SYSTEM!"

I began coughing as the gas quickly surrounded my feet and slowly ran up my body and began robbing my lungs of the oxygen, it got harder to breath and difficult to stay awake…everything blurred around me…my eyes stung as the gas hit them…I had to fight…hold my…breath for as…long as I…could. The axe dropped…to the floor…I couldn't see it in the white gas…I pounded my fists against…the door effortlessly…nothing…could save…me…now.

**8am**

**One hour after T-Virus Outbreak**

By now the Red Queen had killed everyone inside the Hive, no one got out, and with the virus isolated but trapped in the Hive and floating around in the air ducts. It seemed the Red Queen had prevented an outbreak.

But what it didn't know was that it made things far much worse. For those within the Hive, began to stir as the virus latched itself on them all individually, and began to reanimate the cells, slowly bringing those who had died back to life, and hungry for meat.

Still the Hive was under lockdown, and it came to the Red Queens conclusion that these monsters, these infected had to remain down here with her, and for once in her life, every circuit of her mainframe, she actually felt concerned and afraid not just for herself, but for humanity.

She may have prevented an outbreak, only to create another one.

She knew Umbrella would send down a team to investigate, she couldn't let that happen. She had to prevent them from doing so, and by any means necessary. None of these infected must get out of the Hive.

Only time would tell of the outcome that was about to follow…

* * *

******Copyrighted ©**

**********A/N:** Again short, but if there is anything you want me to change or do, leave a review and I will get back to it as soon as I can, even if you want me to stretch this chapter out a bit, just let me know. Also this is the last chapter of my first mini Resident Evil story. Another mini series is in the works that will take place during Resident Evil: Apocalypse. Just bare with me until I have sorted out a few tid-bits here and there.

SoulVirus

**Chapter written out 22/8/2012**

**Re-modified 13/9/2012**

**Upated 18:53pm**


End file.
